MATRIMONIO
by angelica tendo de saotome
Summary: A veces, un matrimonio.. no triunfa.. este fic participa en el "reto de apertura personaje o pareja" ¡saludos!


**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, le pertenece a la maravillosa de Rumiko Takajashi**

**Esta historia solo tiene fin de entretenerlos y NO de lucro**

**Este fic participa en el "reto de apertura: personaje o pareja" del foro mundo ranma**

**FORO:: forum/mundo-ranma/143706/**

**Les dejo el foro para que se unan y participen..**

* * *

**MATRIMONIO**

* * *

Llovía en la ciudad de Tokio.. gente caminaba con su paraguas y mas gente corría para refugiarse de la lluvia... de entre toda esa gente, una chica de cabello y ojos café corría hacia la estación de trenes, su ropa consistía en un pans gris, con su sudadera de igual color, estaban un poco sucias y mojadas, la gente que la veía, la veía mal, con asco, pensando que era una vaga o algo parecido... sin pararse a pensar por un momento que en realidad era prácticamente lo contrario.. porque corría hacía la estación de trenes?.. porque estaba huyendo.. de quien?, de su actual esposo Kenji Tanaka.. paró un segundo abajo de un techo que tenía un puesto ambulante a tomar un poco de aire, miraba a todos lados por temor a que su marido, la encontrara y la obligara a volver con el.. por todo ese temor volvió a correr, lo mas rápido que sus piernas ya cansadas le permitían, para su alivio llegó a la estación de trenes.. no la había recordado tan lejos, fue lo que pensó en el momento en que puso un pie en la estación, compró el boleto para irse a nerima, eran dos horas de distancia, no estaría muy lejos de su marido, pero haya estaba su familia y ella la protegería.. en una tienda dentro de la estación compró unas gafas de sol, se los puso y se coloco el gorro de la sudadera, el tren estaría listo en 15 minutos para marcharse a su destino, en esos minutos estuvo mas que nerviosa, cada segundo que pasaba miraba a toda la gente, casi suplicándoles con la mirada que no le dijeran a su esposo que ella estaba allí, como si la gente lo conociera, como si la gente la conociera a ella.. o como si la gente le importara, porque toda la gente caminaba sin inmutarse que ella estaba allí, pero para su gran fortuna la señora del altavoz que anunciaba la salida de su tren la salvo de ese gran infierno, camino hasta su tren con mucha calma aparentemente, camino y camino hasta que estuvo dentro del tren, el vagón donde se subió estaba prácticamente vació de no ser por una señora de grandes ojos verdes y cabello café con unas pocas canas ya que estaba un poco grande de edad, se sentó enfrente de ella, cuando el vagón cerro sus puertas dio un gran suspiro, se quito el gorro y las gafas..

**- estas huyendo de alguien cierto? -** le pregunto aquella señora de considerable edad..

**- claro que no! -** respondió de inmediato y con notable nerviosismo

**- descuida, no le diré nada.. a nadie -** dijo tratando de calmar a la chica, ella sabía perfectamente el comportamiento de la mente humana, sabia que ella huía de alguien por su comportamiento.. lo había aprendido hace años en la universidad, cuando ella estudiaba psicología.. cuando la chica se calmo un poco, la anciana prosiguió hablando **- como te llamas hija? -** le pregunto a la muchacha

- kasumi Tendo- respondió

**- que lindo nombre igual que la chica que lo porta.. -** alago la viejita, y la oji-café sonrió un poco **- ven, cuéntame lo que te pasa.. -** hizo una señal para que la peli-café se sentara en el asiento que estaba a su lado, la chica lo hizo..

**- es una historia larga.. -** comento kasumi

**- tengo dos horas para escucharte.. -** animo la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro..

**- esta bien.. -** respondió dando un suspiro, y quedando un poco pensativa hasta que volvió a hablar **- por donde comienzo.. -**

**- comienza, diciéndome de quien huyes? -** pregunto la señora

**- de mi esposo.. -** respondió la chica

**- ya veo, porque? -** kasumi quedo callada así que ella volvió a preguntar **- el te hacía algo?.. te maltrataba?.. -** pregunto ahora la señora algo preocupada, ella solo levanto la vista hacía el techo de aquel vagón.. con una sonrisa que demostraba entre alivio y nostalgia y respondió

**- la pregunta es.. que no me ha hecho ese.. -** paró, ella nunca a apoyado los insultos y esta no es la excepción

**- cuéntame hija.. porque te casaste con alguien así?, como es que lo conociste? -** le pregunto la anciana..

**- le contare como es que lo conocí y porque me casé con el.. -** la chica dudo un poco mas en si contarle o no, hasta que sintió una mano sobre una de ella, volteo a ver a la señora..

**- tranquila, confía en mi.. -** le animo a contar y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, que kasumi solo había visto con su madre, ella volvió su vista hacía el techo y prosiguió con su relato..

**- vera.. cuando mi madre falleció mi padre calló en una depresión muy grande, no comía, no hablaba, ya ni siquiera practicaba en el dojo que tenemos en casa, yo y mis dos hermanas nabiki y akane, no sabíamos como animarlo, pasó como tres meses en el que el seguía igual hasta que un día normal el, volvió a comer, volvió a hablar con nosotras, volvió a practicar en el dojo.. la verdad nunca supe que fue lo que lo hizo reanimarse de nuevo, pero en ese momento ami y a mis hermanas no nos importo, porque teníamos a nuestro padre, lo teníamos de regresó.. estuvimos en nuestra vida cotidiana hasta que un día llegó un señor a nuestra casa, era uno robusto, alto, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio.. el estuvo como tres horas hablando con mi padre, hasta que se despidió y se marcho.. ese día en la noche, recuerdo que estaba muy inquieta para dormir, así que me levante por una vaso de leche, cuando llegue a la cocina encontré a mi padre, mas que borracho, en la mesa había como unas diez botellas de sake vacías.. lo lleve hacia su habitación, y volví a la cocina.. cuando me fije bien en la mesa donde antes estaba mi papá halle unos papeles, estuve casi toda esa noche leyéndolos cuidadosamente...**

**- y que decían? -** pregunto la señora interesada

**- eran cuentas, una del banco por la hipoteca de la casa y dojo, otras eran cuentas de cosas de la casa como la luz, el agua y esas cosas, pero lo peor de todo pasó cuando leí una carta que estaba entre esos papeles, en esa carta amenazaban con matarme a mi y a mis hermanas amenos que mi padre les pagara una cantidad de dinero por haber apostado en un casino que no era legal en la ciudad... yo sabía perfectamente que no teníamos el dinero para pagar todo eso y para colmo no había ningún estudiante en el dojo..**

**- y que paso? -** pregunto ahora mas interesada que antes..

**- me preocupe, me preocupe mucho y mas por que la vida de mis hermanas corría peligro, sentí en ese momento que era mi responsabilidad como hermana mayor ayudar a mi padre, pasé las dos semanas que le siguieron buscando trabajo, encontré un trabajo, era de ayudante de un doctor muy reconocido en esa ciudad se llamaba.. tofú - la chica puso una sonrisa soñadora y se sonrojo un poco y la señora sonrió de medio lado - era un hombre de cabello y ojos cafés, siempre portaba sus lentes de contacto que solo lograban hacer que el doctor se viera mas intelectual e inteligente... mientras trabajaba allí conocí a mucha gente, conocí mas a fondo al doctor pero, sobre todo lo conocí a el..**

**- allí conociste a tu esposo?.. -**

**- desgraciadamente si.. el fue un día por unas heridas que se había hecho practicando unas katas que eran nuevas para el, cuando lo conocí me pareció una persona muy amable y sobre todo fuerte porque el sabía artes marciales, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, el iba muy seguido al consultorio, lo cual me llamó mucho la atención por que había veces que no tenía ningún tipo de heridas.. nos hicimos amigos, platicábamos cada vez que iba, pero era muy poco.. todo iba normal, con el dinero que ganaba, tendría el dinero que pedían los hombres del casino en unos cuantos meses.. **

**- y como es que llegaron a casarse, si apenas y hablaban?-**

**- pues todo comenzó, un día que yo salí del trabajo, ese día había salido temprano, y no tenía nada en especial que hacer, me sorprendí mucho cuando me dí cuenta que el estaba afuera del consultorio.. el se me acerco y me invito a tomar un helado y yo acepté, para ese día yo ya estaba supongo un poco interesada en el.. estuvimos ese día entero paseando y platicando mucho, podría decirse que desde allí me enamore un poquito, me llevó a mi casa y se despidió con un besó en la mejilla, yo estaba mas que fascinada con el, pero al entrar ese día a la casa, toda esa felicidad se esfumo.. mi padre me informo que esa tarde los hombres del casino habían entrado en la casa, cuando mi hermana menor estaba sola, la atacaron y la golpearon tan fuerte que estaba en el hospital muy grave.. **

**- dios mio.. pero que desgraciados!.. -**

**- si.. en ese momento, me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambie y me marche hacía el hospital donde estaba mi hermana.. cuando la vi.. **- sus ojos se humedecieron un poco al recordad como estaba su pequeña hermanita **- cuando la vi.. ella estaba acostada en la camilla con unos tubos en la nariz, que la ayudaban a respirar.. **- unas lagrimas se le escaparon, la señora le ofreció un pañuelo, ella lo aceptó y se sonó la nariz, y prosiguió **- ella estaba en estado de coma.. y no sabíamos cuando despertaría.. ese día mi otra hermana, nabiki, estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas sobre lo que había pasado, insistió demasiado.. tanto que prácticamente nos obligó a decirle la verdad, ella la supo y nos dijo que ella ayudaría también.. ahora no solo teníamos el problema del casino y la hipoteca de la casa y el dojo, ahora teníamos una larga cuenta del hospital, porque no sabíamos cuanto tiempo estaría así, nabiki, era muy buena con los negocios, ella vendía fotos de mi hermana menor a precios sumamente altos, yo seguí trabajando en el consultorio, hable con el doctor y el me recomendó en el hospital, así que empece a trabajar como enfermera en el hospital donde estaba mi hermana.. todo iba perfectamente, entre mi hermana y yo logramos pagar tres meses de adelanto en el hospital y ahorrar un poco para los hombres, mi padre había repartido folletos anunciando al dojo tendo y logro tener unos cuantos estudiantes.. cuando pasaron los 2 meses que nos dieron para juntar el dinero, nosotros juntamos todo el dinero que teníamos ahorrado... pero..**

**- pero?.. -**

**- no era suficiente.. nos faltaba muy poco, pero ya no había tiempo.. ya no.. había tiempo.. esa misma tarde ellos pasarían por el dinero.. estábamos desesperados, no sabíamos como reunir esa cantidad de dinero en tan poco tiempo.. **

**- y que paso después? como es que consiguieron el dinero?..**

**- cuando nos estábamos resignando, llegó el.. llegó kenji tanaka, el mejor artista marcial de nerima, llagó a mi casa, me extrañe demasiado, desde aquel día no lo volví a ver, pero me explico que tubo un torneo en otra ciudad y estuvo lejos durante estos dos meses, el llegó y nos notó algo decaídos, no se como pero se entero de todo lo que nos estaba pasando.. el nos ofreció el dinero que nos faltaba, mi padre no dudo en aprovechar esta oportunidad, gracias a el pudimos pagarles a esos hombres y nos dejaron en paz..**

**- vaya!.. porque huyes de el.. si se ve que es un hombre muy gentil y bondadoso.. - **dijo inocentemente la anciana y kasumi soltó una risa sarcástica..

**- al día siguiente después de que esos hombres nos dejaran en paz, yo salia de mi casa para ir a visitar a mi hermana, habíamos acordado que ella no se enteraría de nada de lo que pasó, cuando me disponía a salir del portón de mi casa me encontré con el, me dijo que me acompañaría al hospital y yo acepte con una sonrisa enorme, en ese momento yo estaba sumamente agradecida con el por lo que había hecho.. me acompaño a el hospital y me invito a comer, me llevó a su casa, que era muy grande, era una mansión, y como no tener una así, sí el era el campeón en todos los torneos que se habían hecho en nerima.. en fin..yo volví a trabajar en el consultorio del doctor tofu.. nosotros pasamos así tres meses, en los que cada día, cuando salia del consultorio el ya me estaba esperando afuera para poder ir a pasear, tomar helados, a algún restaurante o a patinar.. los meses que teníamos pagados en el hospital habían terminado y pronto tendríamos que pagar el siguiente mes, pero mi padre seguía con las clases del dojo así que todo iría bien, o al menos eso pensaba entonces.. **

**- por que?**

**- porque justamente cuando, yo pensaba que todo estaría bien, vinieron a mi casa unos hombres.. estos venían del banco, venían a darnos una advertencia, sino pagábamos pronto la hipoteca nos desalojarían de la que era nuestra casa, nuestro dojo... yo me deprimí tanto.. nos iban a quitar la casa donde yo pase mi niñez, donde mis hermanas pasaron su niñez.. pero sobre todo donde se encontraba la tumba de mi madre, nosotros decidimos enterrarla allí porque sentiríamos que estaría mas cerca de nosotros, me desespere tanto que empece a trabajar en el hospital y el resto del día lo hacía en el consultorio, mi padre, logro dar mas clases en el dojo, mi hermana no podía ayudarnos, ella en ese momento estaba en tokio haciendo exámenes para entrar en la universidad, así que decidimos no decirle nada para que no se preocupará.. lamentablemente no era suficiente, no lográbamos juntar mucho... un día que salí del hospital, kenji me estaba esperando, me invitó a una heladería que estaba cerca, pero yo me negué, le respondí que tenía que ir a trabajar al consultorio, el me insistió bastante, yo llame al doctor tofu y le dije que no podría ir esa tarde.. nos fuimos a la heladería, kenji me hacía mucha platica, pero yo no le hacía mucho caso, estaba demasiado pensativa, el se dio cuenta, y me interrogo como por dos horas, hasta que me sacó la verdad.. se entero de los problemas que teníamos con el banco.. y me dijo que el pagaría todo.. yo me sorprendí, me sorprendí demasiado.. después me negué, me negué rotundamente, pero el no me escucho, ni siquiera me consulto que había planeado ir al día siguiente con mi padre a ofrecerle el dinero, no supe nada hasta que al siguiente día cuando llegue del consultorio mi padre, me dijo, kasumi!.. ya no tienes que trabajar.. tanaka, pago la hipoteca y ademas pagó casi un año completo en el hospital!.. de hecho creo que me lo estaba gritando en el oído, me enoje con esa noticia, creo que estuve enojada e ignoraba a mi padre y a tanaka como por.. dos semanas, hasta que tanaka, me pidió perdón por quererme ayudar, me pareció tan tierno esa vez, que sin dudarlo lo perdone, de allí seguimos saliendo como antes.. pasaron otras dos semanas hasta que en una salida el.. se me declaro, me confeso que solo iba al consultorio para verme, que pagó los pendientes de mi familia porque yo le importaba, me dijo que le encantaba esa sonrisa que yo siempre portaba... yo con tales palabras tan lindas le dije que si, ese mismo día mi padre y hermana se enteraron de mi noviazgo con kenji, y se alegraron mucho.. yo era tan feliz, me enamore... sí.. me enamore de el, era tan detallista, tan amable, me hacía soñar con el todos los días, lo único que me tenía mal es que mi pequeña hermana no despertaba del coma.. pasaron tres meses, a mi hermana la querían desconectar porque ya llevaba cerca de nueve meses, pero eso no era posible sin alguna firma de nuestra parte así que no la desconectaron... una tarde me aviso por ****teléfono que iría a mi casa en la noche por mi y que iríamos al mejor restaurante de nerima.. y así pasó en la noche yo ya estaba lista, el vinoo por mi y me llevó al mejor restaurante de nerima.. yo estaba mas que contenta.. supongo que presentía algo.. y así era... cuando estábamos a media cena el se paró del asiento de la mesa, se arrodillo delante mio y me pidió matrimonio frente todo el restaurante... creo que esta mas que claro que yo estaba mas que enamorada de el, así que no dude en aceptar.. acordamos que la boda se haría en un mes... esa misma noche volvimos a mi casa y le dimos la noticia a mi padre, se puso tan contento que bebió sake durante toda la noche.. y durante la noche siguiente creo.. pasó el mes y nos casamos, fue una boda hermosa según me dijeron amistades...****  
**

**- que lindo.. **- dijo soñadora la anciana y kasumi sonrió irónicamente

**- pero.. no todo es color rosa.. **- suspiro, aquí venía la parte de la historia que no le gustaba, y la señora le puso mas atención aún - **nos casamos.. pero, en nuestra luna de miel, el no me tocó para nada, creo que hasta me miraba con asco, nos establecimos en su mansión, pero dos semanas después, el me dijo que había heredado de su abuelo una empresa muy grande, que se haría cargo de esa empresa y que nos iríamos a vivir a tokio.. yo me quede sorprendida.. pues no me había consultado para nada!.. pero no dije nada, pensé que no teníamos otra opción.. ****una ****semana después ya estábamos instalados en una casa aún mas grande que la que tenía en nerima.. me dijo que era de su abuelo, el empezó a trabajar demasiado, creo que la semana que pasó me la pasé sola, en esa casa tan grande, pasó esa semana y el llegó... y... -** le daba vergüenza decir lo que venía

**- y que? -** pregunto la señora

**- el entro a la casa, y como si yo no existiera el se encerró en nuestra recamara con su secretaría, al principio me quedé petrificada.. no sabía que hacer, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que no sentí celos, no sentí ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni siquiera de traición, es como si no conociera a ese hombre del que presuntamente yo estaba enamorada.. fue cuando me dí cuenta que me case con ese hombre solo por agradecimiento, no por amor, lamentablemente para, en realidad no se si para mi o no.. cuando yo deje de pensar ellos ya habían terminado, ella se fue y el se dirigió a su despacho, yo fui a el despacho, porque quería hablar con el, iba a terminar con ese matrimonio falso apenas llevábamos dos semanas pero ya sabía que en ese matrimonio yo no iba a ser feliz y dudo que lo hubiéramos sido.. le dije que quería el divorcio y el **- volvió a callar..

**- que te dijo? **- pregunto la de ojos verdes..

**- me contesto con una hermosa cachetada.. **- contesto con los ojos cristalinos..

**- el te pagó? **- pregunto y kasumi asintió, ya que las lagrimas ya estaban en sus mejillas, las señora la abrazó.. diciendo que ya había pasado, y que se calmara, cuando al fin lo hizo ella volvió a preguntar -** y después?.. tu que hiciste? **

**- el me amenazo de contarle a alguien sobre lo que me había hecho, pero yo a el no le tenía miedo, le dije que no me importaba e iba a correr hacía afuera para poder decirle a quien sea sobre lo que pasó y que me ayudara, cuando el me jalo y me arrincono hacía una pared y me volvió a amenazar pero esta vez.. me amenazó con mandar a desconectar a mi hermana, fue ahí que yo no pude revelarme contra el.. porque el tenía el poder de hacer eso... me quedé callada, durante dos semanas no dije a nadie nada, pero de alguna manera siempre lograba que mi marido se enojara conmigo y me golpeaba.. un día un hombre, que se me hacía familiar, llegó a nuestra casa, se encerró con mi esposo en su despacho, yo había descubierto que ne el cuarto enseguida del despacho te acercabas a la pared y se escuchaba todo lo que se decía o hacía en el despacho.. en esa conversación, me di cuenta de muchas cosas..**

**- de que cosas?..-**

**- recordé de donde conocía a ese hombre.. ese hombre era uno de los del casino, y trabajaba para mi marido.. ¡kenji era el dueño del casino!, entonces.. el había mandado golpear a mi hermana, por su culpa mi hermana estaba en coma.. pero también supe que el le estaba pagando a una enfermera del hospital para asegurarse que mi hermana no despertara...**

**- por dios.. - **susurro la anciana

**- me dio mucha rabia.. el había averiguado todo de mi y mi familia antes de casarse conmigo.. se había enterado que esa tarde mi hermana akane estaría sola y aprovecho para hacerle daño!.. lo odie mucho, todo ese agradecimiento que sentía hacía el, se esfumo.. en los cinco días que siguieron intente por todos los medios comunicarme con mi familia en nerima.. y lo logre, logre decirle a mi hermana que observara bien los medicamentos que le daban a akane, antes de que el me descubriera, esa vez casi me mata a golpes y me encerró en la casa, después de dos días me entere, por una sirvienta que era muy buena conmigo que habían capturado a la enfermera, y que mi hermana estaba mejorando considerablemente, me alivie de sobre manera.. pero esto aún no terminaba yo seguía allí, encerrada en esa casa, kenji me había puesto unos guardaespaldas y vigilancia las 24 horas del día, tenía que librarme de este infierno, pasó un mes con tres semanas en las que cada día intentaba a toda costa salir de esa casa.. sin ningún éxito.. hasta que logre convencer a esa podre sirvienta para que me ayudara a salir, lo hizo, me ayudo, y después corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacía la estación y eme aquí...**

**- vaya que historia chica.. - **sonrió, por lo visto ella no necesitaba nada que no fuera regresar a su casa y hacer de nuevo su vida..

**- si.. regresare a mi casa y me haré cargo de mi hermana, me enteré que pronto saldrá del coma.. y le ruego a cami, que kenji ni me busque.. **- dijo la chica viendo el techo.. la señora sonrió, ella estaba segura que eso no sucedería.. -** por cierto usted como se llama? **- pregunto la chica..

**- me llamo.. **- dudo en decirle, tal vez si le decía perdería toda confianza en ella, pero kasumi fue muy sincera así que ella tendría que corresponderle con honestidad.. -** me llamo sakura.. TANAKA.. **

**- co-como? **- se sorprendió mucho, no era posible que ella fuera familiar de su actual esposo... o si? -** tanaka?.. entonces usted es?**

**- asi es yo soy la madre de kenji tanaka, por eso te aseguro que mi hijo no te volverá a molestar de eso me encargo yo **- la señora miro decidida a kasumi y le sonrió, kasumi suspiro aliviada y le sonrió también..

**- gracias.. **- dijo en un susurro..

**- mira.. ya llegamos **- dijo la anciana mirando por la ventana, la estación de nerima..

**- vaya, no me había dado cuenta.. **- la chica se paró y empezó a caminar con la señora siguiéndola

Kasumi ya abajó se despidió de la anciana, con pretextos de que ya quería ver a su familia, la señora la comprendió y le deseo la mayor de las felicidades ya que se la merecía...

La chica de cabello castaño, caminaba hacía el dojo tendo, en el camino le dio un poco de calor y se quitó la sudadera, dejando ver una barriga de embarazó de no mas de cinco meses... pero que había pasado sí su matrimonio solo duro tres meses?.. sencillo.. ella le había contado a la anciana la historia que ella tuvo con kenji, pero no le contó que ella nunca se enamoró de el, simplemente se casó por agradecimiento, tampoco le contó que ella desde su infancia a estado enamorada del doctor tofu, que kenji no la tocó en su luna de miel porque se entero que ella se había entregado al doctor mucho antes que a el, por eso la miraba con asco, no le había contado que la sirvienta que la ayudo, lo hizo porque se entero que estaba embarazada y el bebé no era de kenji..

Ahora volvía a nerima, a su hogar, donde estaba su familia, su amado, con el que pronto haría una hermosa familia..

**- FIN -**

* * *

**les recuerdo que este fic esta participando en el "reto de apertura personaje o pareja" del foro mundo ranma **

**les dejo el link :: forum/mundo-ranma/143706**

**por si quieren entrar participar y divertirse!..**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
